bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Gaia Tree Vertri
Gaia Tree Vertri Skill 'God Tree's Vitality (Hugely boosts efficacy of HC & negates enemies' critical and element based damage) 'Burst 'Aurea Purge (Greatly recovers HP & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Cosmic Volition (Greatly recovers HP, removes all status ailments, boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns; Cost: 10 BC, DC: None) Brave Burst Fated Purification (Removes all status ailments, completely recovers HP for 3 turns & probable resistance against 1 KO attack; Cost: 20 BC, DC: None) Skill Existent World (Negates enemies' element based damage & probable damage reduction to 1) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary IT'S A TRENT! No silly, it's Alneu. No, it's Altro. No, it's Eltri. No, it's Altri. NO! It's Vertri! Can't believe it, right? This is the first form where he doesn't have an "L" in its name. Consistency issues, gimu. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Sounds like a recovery game, but it's quite underwhelming. Vertri boosts HC effectiveness by 75%. While this may seem good, what's the point? Vertri can already heal with his BB and SBB and the HC produced by your units is sufficient enough to fill units back to full HP after a heal. This seems rather redundant to have a healer to have a Leader Skill that does more than it needs to. However, it's better than not having it in the first place. Here comes the interesting part. Vertri negates critical damage and elemental damage. Critical hits can happen when you become lucky or when they frequently happen due to a crit rate buff. It's most seen in challenges, such as Trial EX1's Gravion and Trial 007's Dion. Another thing is that the negation of elemental damage. There are challenges in which units can receive large amounts of damage due to elemental weakness and it becomes necessary to either not use those units of that element or equip those units with Lafdranya, Impiety Orb, etc. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vertri decides to man up and succeed Rigness. Wait, their BBs do the same exact thing? Dang... Vertri's BB is a replication of his previous evolution's SBB. He now heals HP and status ailments and negates them for 3 turns. This removes the hassle that Altri had to go through. It's also great considering Vertri's BB only costs 20 BC, making it one of the most efficient heals in the game. It's also great to see that Vertri's BB heal is one of the best in the game, recovering over 3000 HP thanks to his base healing and 40% Rec addition. However, with Vertri's lack of attacking, he won't be able to generate any BC for the squad, which can be quite detrimental. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 This SBB is just like his BB. Enough said. This time, Vertri heals significantly more HP than his BB. Additionally, Vertri provides the 30% BB fill rate buff. It's quite funny to see that buff considering Vertri does not attack, but it's good for other attacking units to utilize and produce BC and make good effective use of it thanks to the increased fill rate. With the buff, every BC collected is treated as 1.3 BC and it does stack with Leader Skills that boost the like. There's also the 8 BC boost that can serve a very good purpose in the squad. It's not the best in the game, but it's certainly great for units that lack a bit of BC before filling their gauges, much like units like Zelnite, Shida, and Medina. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This just gets better, huh? Vertri cures status ailments and casts a HoT (Heal over Time) buff similar to Selena's UBB. This means that units will heal to full every turn. This can be very useful against enemies that have high HC drop resistance, mainly against Trial 006's Afla Dilith. Remember Ivris? Ivris provides an Angel Idol buff to two random units. With Vertri, he provides an Angel Idol buff to all units. However, there is a risk to this as there's a 50% chance of applying the Angel Idol buff to all allies. It's very good to utilize, but you have to play the RNG game with it. If the UBB fails, all of that effort filling the Overdrive gauge will become wasted. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 With this Extra Skill, Vertri does not have to worry a single thing about taking elemental damage. Impiety Orb isn't needed as Vertri's Extra Skill fulfills the role quite well. Considering base elemental damage bonus is 50%, Vertri will not have to worry about the extra damage he would've taken. On the topic of damage, Vertri has a 10% chance of taking 1 damage. This can come in handy in certain situations, but one must pray to RNG that it triggers. While taking 1 damage is amazing, it is still very unreliable due to the fact that it relies heavily on RNG for it to work. Arena Score: 6/10 Vertri has a 32 BC Drop Check on his normal attack. This is a very high amount to use in Arena and it helps support the BC generation of the squad. However, it is because of his pure healer role that cripples his Arena role. Vertri cannot attack with his BB/SBB. Imagine if he is the only one using BB/SBB. You'd probably fail to kill a single unit that turn. Therefore, Vertri is not a recommended unit to use. His normal attack Drop Check is high, but there are units that have similar Drop Checks that can even attack enemies with their BB/SBB. Stats Score: 9/10 Being a defensive healer, Vertri shows huge excellence in his HP and Def stats. His Rec is also relatively good and useful with his Burst Heals. Atk isn't much of an importance if Vertri is going to be healing most of the time. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vertri is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Being the first ever Rare Summon unit to become an anti-debuffer, Vertri has his ups and downs. Unlike anti-debuffers like Rigness and Rinon, Vertri does not attack with his BB/SBB. This can be detrimental to the squad's BC generation. It is also considering the fact that Vertri doesn't provide as much utility as the other anti-debuffers. True, his heals are some of the best in the game, but when compared to units like Elimo, Vertri doesn't come close to the amount of utility Elimo provides. To make Vertri sound even more inferior, not only does Elimo heal and cure status ailments, but she is also a damage mitigator, one of the most efficient ones in the game. This doesn't conclude Vertri's overall abilities as useless. He is still a very good anti-debuffer to use and he is one of the most efficient healers in the game, but there are units that do a much better job at fulfilling the anti-debuffer role. Sphere Recommendations *Buffer Jewel & Cosmic Dust *Drevas & Heresy Orb *Drevas & Sacred Crystal *Dandelga & Star of Hope Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 Raiders! Ever wonder what the purpose does the Great Tree of Life have in store? Ever thought it was Vertri? One can imagine. Do you think Vertri is the Great Tree of Life? Yes! No! I don't even raid. Comment below on what you think of Vertri! How do you use Vertri in your squads? Is he the Great Tree of life? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Magnum Opus Rigness *Resplendent Queen Rinon *Heavenly Emperor Kanon Category:Blog posts